


A Crust Eaten

by AnaliseGrey



Series: sleepy!Ianto [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The introduction to a series of drabblets (likely to go over the 100 word standard) in what I'm going to call the sleepy Ianto 'verse. More to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crust Eaten

In his time with Ianto, Jack had learned a few things. 

For instance, Ianto had a profound weakness for Crunchie bars, loathed asparagus in ways Jack had never seen, and was allergic to dogs. One of the pieces of information he learned he guarded closely, not least of which because if he told anyone, Ianto would skin him alive (if he were lucky).

When Ianto was sleepy, or drowsy, no matter how worked up he’d been during the day, how prim and proper, Ianto became much more forgiving to Jack’s inquisitive nature or suggestions. Things he’d never have answered during the day, or would have answered with a pointed look and a subtle cup of decaf coffee were more often than not answered, and occasionally even elaborated on.

Jack prized these bits of Ianto, knowing that most likely, he was the only one who would ever hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Aesop quote: "A crust eaten in peace is better than a banquet partaken in anxiety."


End file.
